


Just Another Day At Work

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody would like to put a leash on his General, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted unedited at [ alyyks.tumblr](http://alyyks.tumblr.com/post/140917452353).
> 
> For the prompt "If you're still taking prompts, could I please ask for Kenobi going under cover and none of his troops recognising him?"

His face itched. He had thought he would have gotten used to stubble again after a couple of days, but no such luck. Of course, the bruises spreading on his face did not help the sensations in the slightest.

He attempted to scratch his cheek on his shoulder, giving the room he was in a somewhat subtle look over. Grey duracrete. More grey duracrete. Lighting caught between shoddy and too good—the lightglobe in the corner was flickering every few seconds, keeping time. Only one door, no window, no window-disguised-as-mirror like some older installations had sometimes. One table bolted to the ground, two hard chairs.

And little him cuffed to one of those hard chairs, hands behind his back starting to strain his shoulders. 

Sure, he could have been out of that position in a blink, could have casually destroyed the lone camera, could have walked out anytime… but he was there for a reason, and he would see his mission to the end. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi, beard shaved, hair shorter than he had had as a Padawan, black eye and bruised cheekbone turning dark, settled back in his seat. And settled in to wait. 

—

“…kid in room 5 is creeping me out…”

“-vative estimates? Over a standard year before we can—”

“… they going to stay long? We don’t need their kind…”

Cody heard snapshots of conversations as he crossed through the police station, nodding at the few brothers who had pulled police duty. When the Separatists had taken over, they had replaced most of the forces there, like in all government departments, with their own people. Now that the Republic, via the 212th, was back in control with the enthusiastic consent of the population—all 500,000 of them— there was an entire infrastructure to help put back in place, people to find, and not enough time to do any of that before the 212th was needed on another front of the battles.

On top of that… 

On top of that his General was missing, though probably on a mission the Jedi Council had assigned him, several clearances too high for Cody to know. And the “probably” was certainly not enough of a guarantee for Cody. Kenobi had something of a tendency to vanish, whether involuntarily—and that shiver was for Jabiim and Rattatak—or voluntarily—and that one was for the whole Hardeen shitfest and the entire bottle of stomach-turning balak ale Rex had put him to sleep with that first night. 

Cody kept a bottle of corellian brandy in his things now, to ensure that his brother never resorted to balak ale again.

The chief of police had been one of the first people to take back his place. The human had bitched about the state of his office the moment he had stepped back in and hadn’t stopped since. By the sounds and reactions, it had to be his default state of being.

Cody knocked on the door frame, his helmet under his arm. “Chief?” 

“Commander! Come in—” and the man gestured at the inside of the office and the mountains of flimsi and datapads “Take a seat, won’t take a second.”

“Thanks, I’ll stand.”

“You wanted to be kept aware of any changes in the pirate case, right?” The pirates had been a thorn in everyone’s side in that quadrant of space. Using the various localized conflicts in the larger war, they targeted valuable installations or just ransacked ahead of the war front. Here they had targeted mining and refining installations in the wake of the Separatists troops’ departure, as well as the large agricultural domains’ reserves. Neither the planet nor the Republic could afford the losses. Several people with clear ties to the pirates or pirates themselves had been arrested in the wake of the liberation. Since then, nothing. 

Since then, a vanished General. 

Cody had a bad feeling about this.

“Your boys brought three guys in last night after an intercepted meeting,” the chief continued. “Two are known criminals and were wanted for more than piracy. The last one is a blank slate, quite literally—no-one saw him before, and no-one could get a word out of him.” An insistent pause.

Cody resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m not a police officer, sir, or even an interrogator.” 

“I thought you’d like to get any information you could get from the source, is all.” The gesture that accompanied the words was vague enough that it could be taken as conciliatory, or as a gesture toward the backlog of flimsi and datapad and the work that still remained to do. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Cody answered, and did not wait to be dismissed before he turned away and put his helmet back on. Two troopers who had been waiting in the other room fell in step with him and followed until the holding rooms— the walk was just long enough for Cody to request the file from this arrest on his HUD, to receive it, and to skim it. A transmission in the last pirate raid had been intercepted just long enough to give an encryption key, and it had been used to find a slew of communications until then gone under their radar. Cody grimaced, before copying the information and sending it to the _Negociator_ in orbit. It should have been sent to the Intelligence officers on board the minute it had been found: the pirates had detailed movements of both Republic and Separatist fleets in those communications. 

Those communications had also revealed that a significant number of pirates were still dirtside, and where some could be found. That particular arrest, the three individuals had been picked up by a 212th squad, and the police had taken care of the rest. The last man, human, the one who was an unknown, looked vaguely familiar to Cody. There was something in the angle of his head on his mugshot…

The troopers stood on either side of the door, and Cody stepped in. The man was sitting at the table, hands cuffed behind him to the chair. He just smiled when Cody closed the door, when he stood on the other side of the table. Didn’t say a word, didn’t make a move. 

He was maddeningly familiar. Looked as old as any brother, blue eyes, raggedly-cut hair… 

When Cody got it, it was all he could do not to curse out loud. Instead he switched off the camera feed, sat down, took off his helmet, and pressed both hands to his face. The hands did not go up fast enough to miss his General’s grin. 

“What am I supposed to do with you.”

“I take you’ve been tasked with my interrogation?” 

“Yes sir.” He didn’t have to elaborate on that to let Kenobi know exactly what he thought of this. “What are you still even doing here?”

“Ah, that is the question, isn’t it?” Kenobi brought both hands to the front, the handcuffs clicking against the chair with a metallic sound. He rolled his shoulders with a relied sigh. “The meetings I infiltrated gave out a lot of the small fry, but not the higher levels of our pirate friends. When the raid came down, it was easier to go with the flow—several of the pirates arrested vanished between their arrests and the holding facility. Interestingly, none of those had been arrested by 212th squads.”

“So corruption? Pirates in the police forces?” 

“A little of A, and little of B, is my guess. And before I forget—” Kenobi took a tiny chip from a fold of clothing “—send this to Admiral Yularen.” His hands signed _complete encryption key, high priority_. 

“What’s the next step, sir?” 

“Nothing for you—I want to see if I can find the mole here. Shouldn’t take much longer.”

Cody stood up. “I have one last question, sir.” Kenobi gave a small, sharp nod. “Who were the men who took you in and did not recognize you?”

Kenobi huffed a laugh. “Don’t blame them, I took great pains to make myself unrecognizable,” he said, passing a hand over his lack of beard and his short hair.


End file.
